The Adventures of Neil in Echo Town
by thegreatesper
Summary: Neil is some random dude in a town with a ton of other boring people. He thinks the town sucks. It sounds like a place where nothing happens, but trust me, stuff happens. From sleepovers to tea parties to looking for alpacas on the loose...this is The Adventures of Neil in Echo Town. Rating it T because it might seem innocent at first but it gets worse later on.
1. Chapter One: CRUSHES!

Hello everyone I have thought up of the worst fanfic of all time it doesnt even deserve to be called a fanfic have fun reading this please dont take this seriously also i dont have anything against these characters  
-

The Amazing Cast of Main Characters (i put this here so you could get an idea of what theyre like):

Neil (some dude who hates everything, runs an animal shop and has no friends but Rod, Sanjay, Henry and Amir consider him to be their friend)

Allen (fabulous sassy hairstylist, BFFs with Rod)

Rod (dopey super happy pet shop owner, BFFs with everyone, but not everyone is BFFs back to him)

Henry (brother of Rachel and runs a farm, BFFs with everyone but unlike Rod everyone likes Henry back)

Soseki (old man who complains about being old, has no job or friends(actually he has friends but they aint in this story lol))

Amir (prince that's obessesed with tea, has a butler named Sanjay, BFFs with Sanjay, Olivia and Neil)

Sanjay (butler that thinks he's a gangster(i think?) or something stupid like that, BFFs with Amir, Olivia and Neil)

Olivia (some random girl who runs a tea shop and also thinks she's a ganster, BFFs with Aimr and Sanjay)

Harvest Goddess (god)

Rachel (sister of Henry, really idiotic and selfish, runs farm with Henry, loves Neil, she can't decide who is her friend and who is her enemy)

Felicity (likes food, works at a restaurant, BFFs with Tina)

Iroha (blacksmith, doesn't really have any friends)

Michelle (magician with a dark side (so dramatic!), BFFs with Yuri)

Tina (really happy newspaper writer, BFFs with Felicity)

and Yuri (quiet tailor, BFFs with Michelle)  
-

CHAPTER ONE: CRUSHES!

Neil woke up in his BORING house in the BORING OL' TOWN. As we all know, Neil has no friends, according to himself. But there are people who consider him their friends. Like there's Henry and Rachel, the brother and sister who run the farm in Echo Town that takes up 3/5s of the town. And then there's Allen, who's this smug hair stylist. And then there's Rod, who thinks EVERYONE is his BFF, so don't be surprised. And then there's Prince Amir and Sanjay, Amir's Butler, the two most sane people in town(or so Neil thinks as of right now). That's it.

Neil's life sucks.

It was Monday. He walked outside to see the BORING town. "Ugghhhhhhhh," he groaned.

"Hi Neil!" chirped Rod cheerfully. He ran down the path. But Rod's a weakling, so his running looks pathetic and he's slow. He had a pug on a leash, and the pug was really lazy. Probably because when Rod takes him on a walk he's required to go at, what, like -.0000000000001 miles per hour, since Rod is obviously weak.

"What do _you _want?" muttered Neil. He couldn't believe that he was talking to the pet shop owner that looks like a 12-year-old.

"We gotta go set up shop soon! C'mon, let's go already! I want to set up shop to hope I can see that cute gir-, err, I mean _Rachel, _since…uh…umm…she might need more pet food! Yeah, that's right!"

_How stupid does he think I am?_ Neil thought angrily, _It's so obvious he has a crush on Rachel!_

The two went outside of town. They have secret storage places where their animals that they sell and their supplies that they sell are. The two gathered up their stuff, went back to Echo Town, and set up shop!

"HEY EVERYBODY!" hollered Rod to the air, "ROD'S PET SHOP IS OPEN, YEAH! COME HERE TO SEE THE CUTEST PETS OR TO GET ALL OF THE PET SUPPLIES YOU NEED!"

"Neil's Animal Shop is open. If you come here, you better be here to spend your money. I haven't got all day," murmured Neil.

"SWEET HARVEST GODDESS YOU'RE FINALLY OPEN!" screeched Rachel. She ran up to Neil and bought 99 pieces of fodder. Then she ran up to Rod and bought 99 bags of pet food.

"Thanks! Please come back soon!" said Rod. Rachel waved goodbye at him and then she went back to her farm. Neil rolled his eyes as Rod blushed. _EWWW HE'S SO LOVEY-DOVEY, _Neil thought, _WHY HASN'T HE JUST ASKED HER TO DATE HIM ALREADY?! I'M TIRED OF HIM ACTING LIKE THISSSSSSSSALKJASLJGLDSJLGAKJGKLJFLKFJGLK_

"Um…excuse me? Neil? NEIL?! ARE YOU OKAY NEIL?!" someone yelled.

"Wha…?" Neil went back to reality.

"Neil, you looked really upset. Did something bad happen?" Neil was face-to-face with Tina. Just imagine Rod in the form of a girl only with short brown hair and green eyes and with more intelligence and is less weak and instead of owning a pet shop she writes the newspaper and BOOM ya got Tina.

"I'M FINE TINA DON'T TALK TO ME UGH," said Neil.

"Okay!" said Tina happily. She skipped away with her BFF, Felicity. Felicity is a smart girl with really long blonde hair and purple eyes and she likes food.

"HEEEYYYYYY YA'LLLLLLLL!" Neil would know that voice. Oh, yes, he was oh so familiar with that voice all right. It was Allen!

Rod then talked to Allen for what felt like a million hours. After that Neil and Rod had to close their shops.

"I BARELY MADE ANY MONEY TODAY YOU GUYS BETTER GIVE ME YOUR MONEY TOMORROW!" roared Neil.

"Rod's Pet Shop is closed now! Come back again!" said Rod in his typical happy voice.

They put away their animals and supplies and the two men went home. If you want to count Rod as a man, I don't know. He still looks 12.

This was how Neil's day would typically go.

But on Friday, something happened. Something oh so shocking happened.

"NEEEEEIIILLLL!" called Rachel.

"Sigh. Whaddya want?" Neil grumbled under his breath.

"I got this for you!" Rachel ran towards Neil. The two were in the forest outside of the town. This part of the forest was towards the waterfall. Why am I mentioning this I don't know anymore

"A…ring?! You wanna MARRY ME?!" gasped Neil.

"Stupid! This ain't a ring for marriage! Blue feathers mean marriage! This ring means I wanna date you!" laughed Rachel.

"Woahhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Neil, "Let's talk about this a few feet away from where we are right now."

"LET'S DO THIS!" The two of them walked towards the pool of water.

"Ummm…" whispered Rachel, "will you go out with me?"

"NO," smiled Neil.

"Ok!" said Rachel. They walked away.

-

What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter: Chapter Two: Manly Sleepovers!


	2. Chapter Two: MANLY SLEEPOVERS!

authors note thingy: okay ya'll congrats for somehow making it this far? i hope you dont hate me so far but anywayzzz heres the storyyy

CHAPTER TWO: MANLY SLEEPOVERS!

"A…letter…?" For a second, Neil thought that Tina mixed up his house with Henry's or something. He NEVER got letters. EVER.

Opening it, Neil read it to himself.

Neil,

I'm holding a manly sleepover at my house for my birthday! It's this very day. TODAY! Spring 16th! You better come!

From the Amazing Allen

"Wow…" muttered Neil out loud. He wanted to go…yet it was NOTHING like him to want to, you know, socialize.

Sighing, he decided he would go.

That night, he brought his blanket, a pillow, some pj's, a present, and knocked on Allen's door. Henry opened it up. "Oh, Neil? You came! It's great that you were able to make it! Come on in! We're hanging out upstairs!"

"Okay…" murmured Neil. He took off his shoes and walked upstairs to Allen's room.

"NEIL!" yelled Rod. He ran over and gave Neil a hug. "Sooooo glad you could make it!"

"Yeah…" sighed Neil. He put down his stuff and then looked at the others. They were all in their pj's. Allen had blue striped pajamas, Henry's was a light brown, and Rod's was a white with little sheep all over them. YOU KNOW, AS IF HE WASN'T CHILDISH ENOUGH.

"Since everyone is here, now we're going to do things that I put in my schedule!" said Allen, "Let's see…first, we get to watch a horror movie!" He had brought a really old fashioned looking TV into the room. It had a movie in it called _Creepy Ghost Girl's Spooky Doll_.

"Allen, where'd you get that? There isn't any sort of technology like that in this town!" exclaimed Henry.

"I borrowed it from another town. Simple as that," laughed Allen. The four men (or the three men and one boy) sat on Allen's bed and Allen started to play the movie.

It wasn't very scary to Neil, except for the part where a girl wouldn't give a treat to a dog. After all, HOW DARE THAT GIRL NOT GIVE THAT POOR DOG A TREAT?!

Henry thought it was scary.

Allen thought it was cheesy.

Rod cried a total of 11 times while watching it.

"Next thing to do is to eat cake!" said Allen. They ran down the stairs (except for Neil, because running down the stairs to have cake equals enthusiasm) and Henry lit the candles on top of the cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!" shouted Rod and Henry.

"How old are you this year?!" asked Henry.

"I'm 22!" said Allen.

They all ate some cake. Well, except for Neil. However, the cake was chocolate, and Neil HATED chocolate stuff, especially CHOCOLATE CAKE. Oh, the horror! Stupid cake, why can't it be some good food like spicy food?!

"Now I get to open my presents!" exclaimed Allen. He went and looked at all the presents, and grabbed one of them randomly.

The first one he unwrapped was from Rod. It had a card in it with drawings of puppies and kittens alllllll over it. But Rod can't draw, so it looked like a Kindergartener drew it. OF COURSE THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A 12-YEAR-OLD WOULD HAVE THAT KIND OF DRAWING SKILLZ.

Anyways, the present was a cute little stuffed animal of a shiba inu. Allen might've liked it if he was 2. But he wanted to spare Rod's feelings, so he thanked Rod and tried to ignore his cheesy smile.

The next was from Neil. He opened it up and it was a Golden Egg. "Thanks…umm…now I can make Golden food with this thing…heheh…" Allen awkwardly said.

The last was from Henry, and it was a gift card to Yuri's Clothes Shop, a clothes shop run by a girl in town, and since Allen loves fashion this was a totally amazing gift!

They were all tired by then, so they set up their spots where they would sleep in Allen's cramped room.

"Just letting you guys know that I have a security blanket with me," said Allen.

"Okay then..." whispered Henry.

"It's okay, Allen. I have mine, too! See?" Rod picked up his long blanket with kittens running through a meadow.

"Hahahahaha, I was just joking."

"Oh…because I wasn't…"

They all started to get ready to go to sleep. Neil awkwardly ran downstairs to put on his pj's and then came back up. His pajamas were dark red and black.

After everyone got into their little sleeping spots (I'M SORRY I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER!) Allen turned off the lights.

About 3 hours later Neil woke up. Rod shook him awake!

"R…Rod? Is that you? Why'd ya wake me up?!" hissed Neil.

"Because I had a nightmare! And now I can't sleep!" whined Rod softly.

"A nightmare? About what?"

"It was from that horror movie! _Creepy Ghost Girl's Spooky Doll_! That ghost girl gave me a nightmare! And now I'm all nervous and shaky and scared!"

"Well…just go to sleep! It can't be that difficult, can it?"

"I'll try, Neil…I'll try again, just for you."

Neil thinks Rod is pretty weird sometimes.

They both went back to sleep. In the morning Allen said good-bye to all three of his guests after they packed up and went home.

It was the stupidest sleepover ever!  
-

What will happen next to Neil? Find out in Chapter Three: IRRESPONSIBLE FARMER!


	3. Chapter Three: IRRESPONSIBLE FARMER

another authors note thingy: DID YOU THINK I WAS DONE YET?!/!1!? OF COURSE IM NOT DONE WITH MY STORY

lol heres more TAoNiET  
-

CHAPTER THREE: IRRESPONSEABLE FARMER

"NEILLLLL!" screamed Rachel. Summer had just begun, and already Rachel felt the need to annoy Neil.

"What do you want?" Neil walked towards Rachel. The one day when he didn't have to work Rachel felt the need to annoy him.

"Miss Moo is siiiiiiick! I need you to heal her!"

"First of all, why did you let her get sick? It's so obvious that you are to blame, because this town is healthy and my food that I sell you is healthy so there is no reason why your cow should be even remotely ill! Second of all, what kind of name is that? Your cow isn't a stuffed animal, she's a real living being who needs to be loved and cared for, and you name her Miss Moo? You ought to apologize to that poor thing, she's probably having the worst time of her life and it's all your fault!"

Rachel's eyes had tears in them. "Y-you're right! I'M A BAD FARMER! WAHHHHHHHHH!" She ran away sobbing. Neil rolled his eyes and followed Rachel to Echo Farm.

It was extremely obvious to Neil which cow was sick. Miss Moo silently walked towards Neil with fear in her eyes. Probably because Rachel was sooo mean to her!

"Your cow seems afraid! Did you do something to her…?"

"No, she gets like that from strangers, especially ones that look like you!" Rachel managed to say between her sobs.

Neil then grabbed some medicine from his pockets. Then the cow was INSTANTLY HEALED! DUN DUN DA DAAAAAA!

"OMHG NEI GENIUS!" screamed Rachel, "Makes me wanna love you even more. Heheheheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehehehe

"ewewewewewewewewewewewewew" said Neil.

"HEY GUYZZZZZZZZ" yelled Tina.

"HEYYYYYY GURRRRLL!" yelled Rachel.

"What are you two up to?" asked Tina.

"I healed her cow," said Neil.

"OH NEIL, YOU'RE SOOOOOO NICE!" squealed Tina.

"why" said Neil sadly.

"Neil I'm so jealous," said the old man. Oh wait that's Soseki. He looks like he's in his late 20's but he complains about being old. Go figure

"WHY" cried Neil to Soseki.

"Because u get all the ladies. I'm too old to be loved. Sad face" said Soseki.

Then Neil yelled, "SHUT UP SOSEKI YOURE LIKE 29 AND YOURE ALL LIKE OH IM TOO OLD YEAH RIGHT JUST CAUSE THE GIRLS IN THIS TOWN ARE AROUND TEN YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THIS SOSEKI I MEAN YOU DO IT EVERY DAY AND YOURE MAKING ME RAGE EVEN MORE THAN I DO WHEN I THINK OF WHAT RACHEL DOES FROM HER TERRIBLE TREATMENT TOWARDS HER ANIMALS OR WHEN I THINK OF ROD BECAUSE OF HIM NOT SHUTTING UP ABOUT HIS CRUSH

SO-"

"Rod has a crush?" asked Rachel.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONTINUE TO TALK ANYWAYS YOU SHOULD STOP ACTING LIKE THIS SOSEKI IM TIRED WITH YALL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IM STILL IN THIS TOWN ANYWAYS BUT IM GOING HOME TO TAKE A NAP AND LISTEN TO HEAVY METAL."

"ok" the three of them said.

"moo" said Miss Moo.

Neil went home and took a nap while listening to heavy metal.

"Neil…Neil…"

Neil suddenly woke up and saw the Harvest Goddess! OMHG SHE'S REAL I WOULDVE NEVER GUESSED!?/1!?

"What do you want?" said Neil.

"BOY I, like, saw the way you were, like, treating my friends. Ugh, so annoying! You better, like, apologize!"

"How did you know?"

"I can see everything."

"E-Everything?"

"EVERYTHING. heheheheheheheheheheheeeE"

Neil then realized that she was going to give him nightmares tonight.

"Um…" he said, "I don't apologize. It's not how I am."

"But I'm, like, the Harvest Goddess! You peasants are, like, supposed to obey everything I, like, say!"

"What will happen if I don't do it?"

"I'LL WATCH YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IN THIS VERY ROOM."

"Ok I'll do it."

"Sweet! Ok, I'll, like, go home now in, like, a second!" Then the Harvest Goddess pulled out her phone and went on to twitter. She wrote "Just convinced Neil to say sorry! #Jerks #Saysorry #Stubborn #Blondboys #hashtags #beingagodisamazing #lolpeasants"

Neil walked outside to try and find Rachel. He only saw Allen wandering around back and forth between his house and Neil's.

"What are you doing?!" asked Neil.

"Lol idk," said Allen.

"Have you seen Rachel?"

"No, why? Are you going to confess your love to her?"

"N-No! Shut up…are you getting me mixed up with Rod or something?!"

"Rod likes Rachel?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, thanks for telling me! Now I have another thing to tease him about!"

"I thought you two were friends!"

"Of course we are! What makes you think we aren't?!"

"Err…nothing, nothing." _Friends are weird, _thought Neil.

"YO NEIL!" called someone. It was Sanjay the butler!

"Hello," said Neil. (omg neil is being somewhat nice?/?!)

"Yo, I heard you talkin' to Allen 'bout Rachel, mmmhmmm? Well…I saw her running into the forest! I ain't got no clue on why she was, but she was, she was!"

"Lol that last sentence sounded like a song lyric or something," said Allen.

"sanja get ur buttlr but bck hir i ned sum t!" called Prince Amir.

"I gotta go guyz byeeeeeeeeeee" Sanjay went back to his castle.

Neil ran into the forest and then he went into the waterfall area AND THERE WAS RACHEL!

"Lol Neil, are you here to confess your love to me and apologize?" asked Rachel.

"IM HERE TO APOLOGIZE FOR YESTERDAY WHAT DOES CONFESSING MY LOVE FOR SOMEONE HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" asked Neil.

"Haha, well I just got asked out for, like, the 11th time while I've been living in this town. 3 of them were from Allen." Rachel then started to have a flashback.

"Lol ur hot go out with me?" Allen said that one day.

"Nah!" said Rachel.

Now it was present day.

"2 of them were from Sanjay."

Flashback.

"Yoooooooooo u wanna go out girl? We could be ganstas, the 2 of us" said Sanjay.

"Nah!" said Rachel.

Present day.

"2 more were from Amir."

Flashback.

"i luv u bby letz dayt" said Amir.

"Nah!" said Rachel.

Present day.

"3 more were from Soseki."

Flashback.

"COME ON RACHEL I'M OLD AND DESPERATE PITY ME AND GO OUT WITH ME?" said Soseki.

"Nah!" said Rachel.

Present day.

"The 11th time was five minutes ago, and it was from Rod."

"R-Rod?!"

"Yep. I rejected him."

"Okay, first of all, sorry. Second of all, BYE!"

Neil ran back home.  
-

omg what will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter: Chapter Four: t parti


	4. Chapter Four: t parti

authors NOTE WHY R U STILL READING MY STORY HOLY CRAP PERSON i mean i feel honored that someone actually bothered to read my story this much thank youuuuuuuu please enjoy  
-

CHAPTER FOUR: t parti

"YO NEIL WAKE UP BRO!" called Sanjay as he knocked on Neil's door.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Neil rubbed his eyes. It was pitch black outside!

Neil walked over to his door and opened it up.

"Me and Amir are having a sweet tea party! Wanna join?"

"Tea parties are girly."

"NO THEY AIN'T! They're hip and groovy!"

"I guess I'll join."

The two men walked into the fancy castle where Amir and Sanjay lived.

"itz abut tim" said Amir, "wayr wer u"

"I was invitin' Neil!" exclaimed Sanjay.

"k, letz strt" Amir gave Neil a teacup and filled it up with some unknown flavor of tea. Sanjay turned on the radio. It was playing some sort of country song, and then Sanjay said, "Oops, wrong one." Then he changed it and it started playing rap.

"omhg sanja ur t iz amazn" said Amir.

"COOL!" said Sanjay.

"YO DOGZ!" Some girl named Olivia burst into the room.

"OLIVIA!" screamed Sanjay. They hugged. "HOW WAS YOUR JOB IN THE CITY?!"

"Job in the city? Olivia?" screeched Neil.

"oleva wrkd da convenenz stor en da citi" said Amir.

"MMMHMM! OLIVIA IS MY GURL, AND THE TWO OF US ARE BEST FRIENDS, AND WE LOVE HAVING TEA PARTIES! YO JOIN OUR TEA PARTY!" screamed Sanjay.

"#swag" said Olivia as she sat down next to Neil.

Neil began to regret calling Amir and Sanjay the two most sane people in town.

"THERE YOU ARE NEIL!" screamed Rod as he burst into the castle, "I NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON BECAUSE RACHEL REJECTED ME!"

"Fine, go cry on my shoulder. Also why is everyone screaming?" sighed Neil.

"Yo Rod wanna join the party?" asked Sanjay.

"No!" bawled Rod.

"OH, COME ON, ROD! WE'LL GIVE YOU A COOL NICKNAME! YOUR NAME WILL BE THE FISHIN' ROD! YEAAAHHH!" screamed Olivia.

"That's not helping!" cried Rod.

"OR IT COULD BE RAD ROD! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"It still isn't helping!"

"Chillll ouuuuuut duuuuuude," ordered Sanjay.

Neil never wanted to leave a house so desperately until now.

"NEIL, YOUR NICKNAME WILL BE THE KNEELING NEIL! YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Olivia.

"EVERYONE'S STILL SCREAMING!" hollered Neil.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" screamed Sanjay

"ya u tel neel dat u tel hem sanja lol" said Amir.

"THIS TEA PARTY IS OVER I QUIT!" yelled Neil.

"Don't go, Neil! I need a shoulder to cry on!" wailed Rod.

"u kan cri 0n mi shudlr dud" said Amir.

"Okay," whispered Rod.

Neil ran out of that crazy castle. Why are the people in this town so crazy? Who knew that a tea party could be like that? Why?

"AND THEN I SAID, 'NAH, BUT I WOULD MARRY HIM IF I COULD!' HAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Rachel as she and Felicity and Tina stood outside of the castle.

"I'd marry him, too!" said Felicity.

"Who would you two marry?" asked Neil.

"Hehehehehehehe," the three girls giggled.

GIRLS ARE WEIRD.

Neil was tired of the craziness in this town. He decided that he needed some help from another person in town, not another boy but rather a girl.

He was going to talk to Michelle and Yuri.  
-

what will happen next to neil? Find out in Chapter Five: Giiiiirrrrllllzzzz! :D featuring drama


	5. Chapter Five: Girlz! :D featuring drama

an: omg why am i still writing this story? i dont even know ENJOY  
-

CHAPTER FIVE: Giiiiirrrrllllzzzz! :D featuring drama

"DODODODODO DO DO DO DO DODO DODODODODODODODO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO!" sang Yuri as she listened to music on her iPod while making some clothes.

"YURI SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK TO YOU!" demanded Neil.

"Oh, it's you. Welcome to my shop," murmured Yuri. She removed her earbuds. Yuri runs a tailor shop. Why did I just mention that

"YURI I NEED HELP EVERYONE IS INSANE! I NEED SOMEONE SMART THAT I CAN TALK TO!"

"Someone smart?" giggled Michelle the magician as she browsed the clothes, "Why don't you talk to Iroha?"

"WHO'S IROHA?!" asked Neil politely.

"Iroha is the town blacksmith. I thought you knew everyone. Shame on you," said Yuri.

"Shut up" said Neil.

"YURI! I WANT THIS DRESS!" screamed Michelle to Yuri as she picked out a dress with all of this girly stuff all over it. I mean, it was pink and frilly and had hearts and candy and flowers on it, is that girly enough?

"OK!" said Yuri as she went over to Michelle, "Neil, Iroha lives right across from your house. Talk to her. She's verryyyyyyy wise. Lolnotaswiseasmethough"

"Fine," grumbled Neil. He ran outside and eventually found Iroha's house. He knocked on her door and she opened it up and bowed or something like that.

"挨拶、お母さん。私の家にようこそ。私はあなたを期待していた。" said Iroha.

"what" said Neil.

"Sorry, I thought my mom already arrived. She told me to use Google Translate to talk to her. Isn't she crazy? Anyways, come on in!" exclaimed Iroha.

"Iroha, please, help me. Everyone in this town seems to be insane. I think I need a break or something…it's just way too much for me to handle," sighed Neil.

"You've come to the wrong place, Neil," murmured Iroha.

"What…?! But how…? How did I come to the wrong place? Michelle and Yuri suggested I should go see you!"

"It sounds like that you might want to move out of town in order for a breath of fresh air. Everyone in this town seems like too much for you to handle. So you can move out of town to start over and calm down. Maybe once when everything's okay, you can come back," said Iroha, "but…I'm going to miss you…Neil…"

"Ew no I don't want another girl in love with me" screamed Neil as he ran out of her house. Why is every girl obessed with him?!/!?

He started to pack up at his house. Then he heard someone knocking on his door. It was Henry! He opened it up and let Henry in. "What is it, Henry?" asked Niel.

"Umm…I heard that you're moving out, Neil," said Henry, "and I…I…I…I'M GOING TO MISS YOUUUUU! PLEAAASSE DON'T GOOOO!" He started crying. _What a baby, is he Rod the Second? _thought Neil.

"DON'T CRY HENRY YOU'LL MAKE ME HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS," screeched Neil. He was starting to feel regret and guilt for the first time ever! Perhaps he could change?

"NEIL'S LEAVING?!"

OH NO.

OH NO NO NO NO NO.

_OH NO NO NO NO NO._

_**OH NO NO NO NO NO.**_

NEIL KNEW WHO IT WAS.

"NEIILLL! PLEEEEAAASE DON'T LEAVE I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" screamed Rachel as she burst into his home and hugged him, "I'll miiiiisss youuuuuu!"

"nel ez moven nu" screamed Amir as he ran inside and hugged him, too.

"YO NEIL YOU CANT MOVE WE HAVENT EVEN STARTED OUR CAREERS AS GANGSTAS YET!" screamed Sanjay as he ran inside and hugged him, too.

"NEEEEEEEIIIILLLLL! DON'T MOVVVVEEEEEE!" wailed Rod as he ran inside and hugged him, too.

"All this time…" whispered Neil as he was half getting choked to death from the hugs, "You guys truly cared. I was ignorant enough to not see what was right in front of me; and that is that I have had truly great and loyal friends this whole time. I deeply apologize, citizens of Echo Town, and I won't move. JUST DON'T TALK TO ME, OKAY?!"

that was a long and stressful day for Neil.  
-

What will happen next?/1/?! Find out in the next chapter: Chapter Six: bein OLDDDDDDDDD


	6. Chapter Six: bein OLDDDDDDDDD

guess what ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE PEOPLE: oh my harvest goddess how did you make it this far hope u like it  
-

CHAPTER SIX: bein OLDDDDDDDDD

Neil woke up. He couldn't believe it was Fall already, as he started to go outside. He groaned as he realized that he had work today. At least it wasn't in the summer. Neil didn't think he could handle sitting out in the hot sun, listening to Rod go on and on about some stupid stuff, and his animals getting stressed out from the heat.

"OH ITS YOU NEIL!" screeched Soseki. He finally found Neil!

"DUDE WHAT DO U WANT?" questioned Neil to the old man.

"I REALIZED WHAT I WANTED FOR MY BIRTHDAY THIS YEAR! WELL ACTUALLY NEXT YEAR BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS IN THE SPRING AND IT'S FALL LOL!"

"First of all, get to the point. Second of all, why did you say 'lol'?"

"WELL KID THAT'S MY POINT. YOU SEE IM AN OLD MAN AS YOU CAN TELL FROM MY OLD MAN OUTFIT AND MY GRAY HAIR."

"You don't have gra-"

"AH! LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE KID! ANYWAYS, I WANT YOU, AS A YOUNGSTER, TO TEACH ME THE WAYS OF BEING YOUNG!"

"The ways of being young? Go talk to Henry or something."

"OH I TRIED. I TALKED TO HIM AND HE SAID SOMETHING STUPID ABOUT HOW HE CAN'T GET A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE HE'S SOOOO YOUNG OR SOMETHING AND I WAS ALL LIKE BOYYYYY YOU SHOULD SHUUUT UP ABOUT NOT GETTING A GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE I NEED TO LOOK YOUNG IN ORDER TO GET A GIRLFRIEND! OH IM SAYING LOL AND BOYYY AND STUFF CUZ IT'S THE HIP THING TO SAY WHEN YOURE A YOUNGSTER."

"OK, Soseki. I get it. You're desperate. Why don't you go complain to the Harvest Goddess? She's a goddess and stuff, so can't she change your appearance?"

"WHAAA?!"

"Don't play dumb. You heard me. Just go to the little pool thingy at the top of the mountain in the forest."

"OKAY! COME WITH ME!"

"Fine."

The two men ran to the mountain and after shoving Henry away from the pool of water they made it.

"Why did you shove me away from the pool of water?" asked Henry.

"BECAUSE WE CAN DO WHAT WE WANT!" shouted Soseki. He then hissed in Neil's ear, "lol I'm hip and rebelious like the youngsters!" Then he winked.

Neil had a strong urge to just give up.

"Okay, take your offering and toss it into the pool of water," explained Neil.

Soseki threw the flower in his hands into the water. SPARKLES AND FAIRY DUST WENT EVERYWHERE! THE SHEER AMOUNT OF GIRLYNESS MADE NEIL WANT TO GET SICK!

THEN…THE HARVEST GODDESS APPEARED!

"OMHG IS THIS A FLOWER? THANKS?!" screamed the Harvest Goddess.

"HELP IM OLD" whined Soseki.

"lol 2 bad 4 uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" replied the Harvest Goddess.

"y?"

"BECAUSE I CANT DO EVERYTHING CAN IIIIIIIIII? I THINK NOOTTTT BOYYYYYY OK?" And then the Harvest Goddess dissapered.

"NEIL IM STILL OLDDDDDDDDDDDD" screamed Soseki.

"idk leave me alone" whispered Neil as he skipped home.

"HEY NEIL!" said Rod as he suddenly stopped Neil while Neil was skipping home, "I JUST GOT A NEW PUPPY AND OHMIGOSH HE'S SO CUTE COME SEE HIM YOU WILL LOVE HIM AND EVERYTHING AND-"

"rod I get your idea," sighed Neil.

"OH HEY ITS THAT 12 YEAR OLD HEY 12 YEAR OLD TEACH ME HOW TO BE YOUNG" asked Soseki.

"ummmmmmmmmm…" said Rod.

"WEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL"

"errr…maybe you ought to just act less serious?"

"I CANT JUST DO THAT IM JUST GOING TO GO HOME AND CRY AND EAT OLD COINS N STUFF TO REMIND MYSELF OF MY OLDNESS BOO HOO HOO"

"okie dokie"

Neil then pushed the two people out of his way and skipped home.  
-

find out what happens next in the next chapter: Chapter Seven: GIRLFRIEND?


	7. Chapter Seven: GIRLFRIEND?

dont really have anything to say now enjoy

-  
CHAPTER SEVEN: GIRLFRIEND?

"OMHG NEIL WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" Neil was slowly waking up. Henry had somehow broken into Neil's house and was shaking him awake.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Neil.

"I'M DATING SOMEONEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Henry.

"Who?"

"I'm dating Tinaaaaaaaaaa!"

"OMHG!" screamed Neil. How the heck is it that HENRY gets a girlfriend, but not him?! Then he thought to himself, _Not like I'd even WANT a girlfriend…_

"HEY HENRYYYYYYYYYY" laughed Rachel, "I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS INSANE THEORY. OK. SO WHAT IF THE INTERNET DIDN'T EXIST SO YEAR ROUND THERE WOULD BE HUNDREDS OF CONVENTIONS OPENED UP AT RANDOM PLACES AND THERE WOULD BE SPECIAL SPOTS FOR THE CONVENTIONS AND THE CONVENTIONS WOULD BE LIKE THE INTERNET LIKE THERE WOULD BE A YOUTUBE TENT AND IN THE YOUTUBE TENT THERE WERE PEOPLE WHO WOULD SHARE THEIR VIDEOS AND BE ALL LIKE THIS IS MY VIDEO AND THEN INSTEAD OF COMMENTING ON THE VIDEO YOU'D JUST SCREAM YOUR OPINION ON IT OR WHATEVER YOU WANT SO YOU WOULD HEAR A 12 YEAR OLD GOING lol diz vid sux AND THEN YOU WOULD HEAR AN OLD MAN GOING darned kids these days this newfangled video is so offensive AND THEN YOU HEAR THIS RANDOM LADY WITH ALL OF THESE PRODUCTS AND SUITCASES GO I saved money by buying this kit! Come here and buy one! AND THAT LADY WOULD BE LIKE THE SPAM YOU SEE ON WEBSITES N STUFF AND THEN THERE WOULD BE TENTS FOR OTHER WEBSITES LIKE THE TWITTER TENT WOULD BE JUST A BIG TENT WERE YOU POST WHATEVER YOU WANT ON THIS BIG BULLITEN BOARD AND THEN EVERYONE CAN READ IT AND RESPOND AND MY MIND WAS BLOWN."

"rachel r u drunk?" asked Henry.

"Maaaaaaaaaybe!"

"THIS IS A KIDS GAME U CANT GET DRUNK!" screamed Neil.

"but u can buy wine in this game neil," responded Rachel.

"YEAH BUT STILL YOU MUST ONLY EAT WINE DON'T DRINK IT OR YOULL GET DRUNK"

"How do you eat wine?"

"UGH I DON'T KNOW I DON'T DRINK UNLIKE YOUUUUU. LEAVE ME ALONE RACHEL"

"oooooookaaaaay!" Then Rachel ran over to Allen and the two argued for a little bit.

"But…you're dating Tina?" said Neil.

"Yep!" laughed Henry.

"Well, good for you. I'm going to try out the tea today," sighed Neil. He then abandoned Henry and went into the little plaza area in Echo Town. Olivia was there with her shop all set up.

"Yo Neil!" called Olivia. "Wanna check out some of my tea?"

Neil silently walked over and examined the tea. They were all in cups with hashtags on the outside of them. He decided to take the least terrible cup of tea with a "#oliviaistheswagmaster" on the outside of it. He payed Olivia the money needed to buy it and he started to drink it.

Immediately, he spat it out.

"OMHG WHY IS THE TEA SWEET R U TRYING TO PLAY A PRANK ON ME I SWEAR U GUYS DO THIS TO ME ON PURPOSE I JUST WANT TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WITHOUT SUGAR AND WITH SPICE AND I JUST CANT DO THAT CAN I?! YOU GUYS ALWAYS FEEL THE NEED TO SHOVE SWEETNESS IN MY FACE AND THINK THAT I'LL LIKE IT WELL GUESS WHAT?! NEWS FLASH, I HATE IT! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND EVERYONES ATTACHMENT TO SWEET TEA. UGH," screamed Neil to the world.

"Ur just jealous that u don't hav the #swag to make such fine tea like how I do," smirked Olivia.

Neil gave Olivia a death glare.

"Besides," she laughed, "You're probably just suuuuper jealous of soooo many things, so you take it out on me. I know you're jealous that Henry has a girlfriend and _you _don't, right Neil?"

"Wh-What?!"

"Hahaha, Henry told me about how you reacted when you weren't looking. I got so much swag that I was able to pull off a dope trick like that and you didn't even notice. ;)"

"U-Umm…"

"Well, Neil, I can tell you the secret to get _any _girl in town. Rachel, Tina, Felicity, Iroha, Michelle, or Yuri. They will all fall for you if you listen to my ultimate secret. You wanna hear it?"

Reluctantly, Neil sighed, "Okay. Tell me."

Olivia walked towards Neil, leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "Find random stuff in the forest and give at least one random thing that isn't too terrible to each girl."

"What?!"

"I mean, like, give them flowers and stuff like that. Nice stuff you can find in the forest. They'll be falling for you in no time, baby!"

"O-Okay then…"

Neil then ran into the forest, gathered a bajillion flowers, and handed them out to the girls of Echo Town.

The first one he gave to Yuri.

"O-Oh, thank you," whispered Yuri as she took the flower, "It looks…lovely."

"HEY YURI DO YOU APPRECIATE ME MORE?" asked Neil.

"Ah…umm…sure?"

YeeeessssssSSSSSS! THIS MEANT THAT OLIVIA WAS RIGHT AND THE TRICK WAS WORKINGGGG! SO THEN NEIL WENT OVER TO MICHELLE TO GIVE HER ONE, TOO!

"WOWIE IT'S A MAGIC RED FLOWER OMHG ITS ALMOST PINK SO I LIKE IT! THANKS NEEEEEIIILLL!" screamed Michelle.

"HEY MICHELLE DO YOU APPRECIATE ME MOREEE?!" asked Neil.

"Hahaha, I've always appreciated you."

THAT WAS KINDA CREEPY BUT IT WAS STILL A SUCESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

THEN NEIL WENT OVER TO TINA AND GAVE HER ONE, TOOOOOOOO!

"Umm…thanks?" said Tina.

"HEY TINA DO YOU APPRECIATE ME MOREEEEEE?E?E?" asked Neil.

"Well, this wasn't quite my favorite gift in the entire world, but I still like you!"

OKAY THAT WAS A LITTLE AWKWARD ESPECIALLY SINCE NEIL JUST REMEMBERED TINA IS DATING HENRY BUT WHO CARES NEIL JUST CARES ABOUT GETTING ALL THE LADIES RIGHT NOW AM I RIGHT?!

THEN HE WENT TO FELICITY AND GAVE HER A FLOWERRRRRRR

"It looks lovely. Thank you, Neil!" laughed Felicity.

"HEY FELICITY DO YOU APPRECIATE ME MOREEEEERITJSHOIARHJTOIHJAOETIHEROJHOAHJ?!/!?" asked Neil.

"I guess so!"

SUCESSSSS NEIL IS GETTING ALL THE GIRLS LIKE HOW HENRY GETS ALL THE TURNIPS IM SO CLEVER AT THESE JOKES GUYS? THEN HE WENT TO RACHEL AND GAVE HER A FLOWERERERERERERERERRR

"heheheheheehe neil does this mean you likeeee meeeee~?" said Rachel.

"HEY RACHEL DO YOU-WAIT WHAAAAAT? I-I don't like you!"

THAT WAS AWKWARD AND NEIL WAS 104% SURE THAT RACHEL MADE HIM BLUSH FURIOUSLY BUT WHO CARESSSSSS?

But then neil realized he didn't care about who he loved and he questioned why he was doing this

"OMHG OLIVIA I WASTED ALL THAT TIME FO G" complained Neil to Olivia when he went back.

"Lol I know #hilarious" said Olivia.

Neil then went back home and went to bed.  
-

oh my harvest goddess the next part is going to be an epic THREE PART CHAPTER stay tuned for Chapter Eight: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 1/3


	8. Chapter Eight: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 1

nope no authors note for now just enjoy  
-

CHAPTER EIGHT: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 1/3

The year was ending soon, but instead of having the traditional countdown with the others, Neil and several other people were going to Henry's for a sleepover party, but unlike Allen's lame party, they're going to have some drinks.

Neil got his sleepover stuff together and then he ran to Henry's at around 9 pm.

"OMHG WHERE WERE U?" screamed Rachel as she opened up the door for him, "EVERY1 ELSE IS HERE DUDE!"

"S-sorry…" muttered Neil. He looked around in Henry's house and saw that Henry, Rachel, Tina, Iroha, Allen, Felicity, Rod, Amir, Sanjay, Michelle, and Yuri made it to the party.

"ALLRIGHT GUYZZZ LETS HAVE SOME DRINKS!" roared Allen as he brought out the alcohol.

Rachel immediately grabbed like three bottles of wine and just drank them. I repeat, _**SHE JUST GRABBED THE BOTTLES OF WINE AND DRANK THEM LIKE IT WAS A TINY SIP OF WATER.**_

"omhg" said Amir, "giv mi sum win" He drank some, too.

Soon enough everyone drank at least a little bit of wine except for Tina, Neil, Henry, and Rod.

"Neeeeeeeeeeiillllll," whispered Rachel in Neil's ear as she awkardly stumbled towards him.

"WHAT?" asked Neil.

"I just wanna let you know that I draw yaoi of you and sanjay3" whispered Rachel.

"I CANT HEAR YOU GIRL!"

"I just wanna let you know that I draw yaoi of you and sanjay3"

"OMHG THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING WHY WOULD YOU DRAW THAT WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ADMIT TO DRAWING THAT I KNOW UR DRUNK AND EVERYTHING BUT THAT'S A BIT EXTREME DON'T YOU THINK OKAY ME AND SANJAY ARE JUST FRIENDS WE ARENT EVEN VERY CLOSE I HAVE LIKE NO FRIENDS OKAY RACHEL NOT THAT I WANT TO HAVE A MILLION FRIEND OR ANY FRIENDS AT ALL IM PERFECTLY FINE WITH HAVING NO FRIENDS BECAUSE IT MEANS LESS DRAMA AND STUFF TO WORRY ABOUT BUT ANYWAYS WHY WOULD YOU DRAW THAT OH MY HARVEST GODDESS I CANT HANDLE THIS IM 100% DONE PEOPLE I THOUGHT OUR TRANSLATION COMPANY BANNED THIS KIND OF STUFF HAPPENING IN OUR GAMES BECAUSE AMERICA CANT HANDLE THIS STUFF IN OUR GAME THINK OF THE LITTLE KIDS PLAYING THE GAMES RACHEL!"

"what" said Henry.

"Hey guys," said Amir, "I think I'm getting tired so I'm going to go to sleep soon."

"AMIR ITS LIKE 9:30 WE GOTTA COUNT DOWN THE NEW YEAR!" screamed Rachel.

"Amir, why are you so out of character when you're drunk?" asked Henry.

"We're always out of character, Henry," muttered Neil.

"True…" sighed Henry.

"omhg IM SO FRICKIN HAPPY IM HAVIN THE TIM OF MY LIFE ALLEN KISS ME" screamed Rachel.

"u thirsty gurl lol" said Allen.

"GONNA PLAY MY JAM ON THE BOOMBOX !" screamed Sanjay. He took Henry's boombox and started playing some obscure rap song.

"IMMA GONNA TAKE MY SHIRT OFF!" screamed Sanjay again.

"OH MY HARVEST GODDESS HELL YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" screamed Rachel.

"lol neil shes still thirsty look at that girl," laughed Allen as he elbowed Neil.

"MY MASTER AMIR COME OVER HERE!" yelled Sanjay.

"S-SANJAY!" YELLED AMIR AS HE RAN OVER TO SANJAY

"OMHG OMHG OMHG NEW OTP!" SCREAMED RACHEL!

"what am I doing with my life" pondered neil

"TAKE A FRICKIN SHOT NEIL!" screeched Rachel as she attempted to pass some wine to Neil. She tried to place it on his hand, but she was all drunk n stuff so she put it on his wrist.

"Umm…"

"TAKE IIIIIIT!"

"I guess a little bit won't hurt…" Neil drank a tiny sip of the wine. It tasted like crap.

"AWWW, LOOKS LIKE SOMEONES TOO BIG OF A CHICKEN TO DRINK THE WHOLE THING! YOURE JUST NOT MANLY ENOUGH TO DRINK IT, HUH?"

did she

did she just

_rachel dared to question neils manliness_

_**DID SHE SERIOUSLY JUST DO THAT?!**_

NEIL FELT AN INTENSE AMOUNT OF RAGE, AND WITH THAT HE DRANK THE WHOLE BOTTLE IN UNDER 30 SECONDS!

"LOOK AT ME NOWWWW!" HE ROARED.

"oh my" said Henry. He awkwardly backed away, and just kinda stood in a corner with Tina and Rod as the three of them looked at each other in fear and confusion.

"LETS ALL GET HAIRCUTS!" SCREAMED ALLEN "BUT IM GONNA MAKE YALL PAY ME LIKE 20391094830198 G WHEN IM DONE!"

"ILL GET A HAIRCUT IF YOU GO SHIRTLESS TOOOO!" SCREAMED RACHEL.

"IT'S A DEAL!" He took off his shirt and he took some random scissors from his pockets in his pants and cut like 4 inches of Rachels hair off.

"I AINT GONNA GET A HAIRCUT LOL" said Sanjay

"TAKE YOUR HAIR DOWN!" SCREAMED MICHELLE

Then sanjay undid his hair and let it gooooooo

"OMG THIS IS GETTING EVEN HOTTER HAVE MY BABYZ!" screamed Rachel.

"Rachel, th-that's not very reassuring!" squeaked Tina as she held onto Henry.

"WE ALL KNOW ONLY YOU WOULD TALK LIKE THAT RACHEL!" GROWLED NEIL

"NUH UH!" RACHEL SNAPPED

"UH HUH!" NEIL SNAPPED BACK.

THEN NEIL REALIZED THAT THERE WERE THREE OTHER PEOPLE NOT DRUNK AND THAT HE HAD TO MAKE IT HIS NEWEST GOAL TO GET TINA HENRY AND ROD DRUNK  
-

OMHG SO AMAZING THE NEXT PARTS ARE COMING SOON I PROMISE!


	9. Chapter Nine: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 2

CHAPTER NINE: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 2/3

Neil took one of the remaining wine bottles. "Henrryyyyyyyyyy" he hissed, "come here and get your wiiiiiineeeeeeeee"

"N-No!" screeched Henry, "I-I can't get drunk! Not here! Not now! And especially not in front of my girlfriend!"

"DRINK IT HENRY!" SCREAMED NEIL.

"NOOOOO!"

"FINE! I'LL HAVE ROD DRINK THE STUPID THING." He shoved the bottle towards Rod.

"Me?" laughed Rod nervously, "I dunno, I mean, am I even old enough to drink yet? I don't think it's legal for me to do this…the police might get us for this!"

"FUCK THE PO PO WHO CARES IF THEY THINK UR NOT OLD ENOUGH DRINK IIIIIIIT!"

"DOOOO ITTTTTT!" ROARED RACHEL. She then grabbed the bottle from Neil and tried to pour it into Rod's mouth, but she's all drunk, so she was like pouring it all over the floor.

"Fine!" muttered Rod, "I'll do it…but only because Rachel told me to…" He took the bottle and started to drink.

"If he's doing it, then I will, too!" sighed Tina, as she took the bottle from Rod and drank, too.

"Wh-WHAT?! Umm…" Henry awkwardly sat there, confused. "I-I guess I'll drink some, too."

"FUCK YEAH WE'RE ALL DRUNK NOW BITCHES LETS GO PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" ROARED RACHEL!

Then Sanjay changed the song on the boombox (fun fact when I was typing this I accidentally typed boobbox lol) to some random gansta song or something and then Rachel tried to dance to it. Or at least that's what it looked like it was…

"IMMA BOSS ASS BITCH GUYZ YA HEAR ME?" yelled Rachel.

"Is anyone paying attention to the countdown to the new year right now?" asked Amir, as he sat quietly on his seat looking out the window.

"I don't care about the new year #dealwithit!" said Sanjay, "NOW COME, MASTER AMIR!"

Amir shot a glare at Sanjay but followed his orders anyways.

"HEYYYYYYYYYY," said Yuri to Henry, "I think you're reaaaaal frickin cuuuute. Wanna make ouuuuut?"

"THAT'S MAH BOY!" screamed Tina as she ran towards Henry to guard him. "THE ONLY MAKING HE'LL BE DOIN IS MAKING BABYZ WITH ME! NOT YOU!"

"Whhaaaat?" said Henry, "WE ARENT EVEN MARRIED TINA WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING"

"みんなは今、性交として酔っようなので、酔っイムイム男" said Iroha. That's right shez so drunk shes speakin in google translate japanese

"OH REALLY?" SAID YURI, "WELL DO YOU REALLY LOVE HIM YOU'VE DONE LIKE NOTHING NICE TO HIM HUH?"

"oh snap" said Felicity

"WELL ILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HIM WAYYY MORE THAN YOU EVER WIILL!"

"ITS ON BITCH!"

Then the two girls kinda tried to fight each other but they were drunk so they were basically just flopping around on the ground screaming random insults.

"STFU YALL BETTER STOP B4 I POUR WINE ON ALL OF U GUYZZZ" threatened Rachel as she got her wine bottle ready to pour on the girls.

"KK WELL STOP for now" said Yuri.

OMHG THEN EVERYONE REALIZED THERE WAS LIKE ONE MINUTE LEFT UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!  
-

THE EPIC FINALE TO THE ADVENTURES OF NEIL IN ECHO TOWN IS COMING UP VERY SOON! WILL THE DRUNK IDIOTS BE ABLE TO CELEBRATE THE NEW YEAR? WILL ANYTHING GO WRONG? FIND OUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER: CHAPTER TEN: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 3!

AND AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED, THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL?! STAY TUNED PEOPLE!


	10. Chapter Ten: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 3

this is it this is the finale its short but it took me a while to make enjoy and be on the lookout for the next "The Adventures of" story  
-

CHAPTER TEN: PARTY AT HENRYS PART 3/3

THE DRUNKEN GROUP OF PEOPLE STUMBLED OUTSIDE TO LOOK AT THE SKY FOR THE FIREWORKS FOR THE COUNTDOWN…BUT THEN HENRY SOMEHOW NOTICED THAT THE ALPACAS WERE ON THE LOOSE!

"RACHEL THE ALPACAS ARE ON THE LOOOOOSE!" screamed Henry.  
"THOSE ARENT ALPACAS THOSE ARE FRIGGIN DOGS YOU IDIOT!" screamed Rachel back.

Henry ran over towards one of the alpacas and tried to get a hold onto her but she just scooted away. Neil watched as Henry chased after the alpacas and he kinda giggled cuz the alpacas looked funny.

"GET THOSE FUCKING ALPACAS AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Allen as he jumped back when one approached him.

"SHUUUUUT THE FUUUUUCK UP ALLEN ITS JUST AN ALPACA YOU ANNOYING FUCKING BITCH!" screamed Rod.

"MAYBE YOU NEED TO STFU HUH ROD?" CHALLENGED ALLEN.

"Let me tell you something. I've been through a lot of stuff lately and I want you to chill out and calm down. There are 7 billion people in this world, and yet you choose to pick on me. You choose to insult me. Well guess what? I'm not worth your time. I'm not some person who's trying to kill you, or just some person who's trying to prevent you from doing something important, or something reasonable like that. I'm just some random guy, and you're getting worked up over this? It isn't smart of you to do that, and to be honest, I'm dissapointed in you. I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust you. But you have just thrown away that trust. How…how could you?! How could you possibly just do such a cruel and heartless thing?"

"STFU ROD I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR MORALS NOBODY CARES OKAY?!"

As Neil looked up at the sky for the fireworks, suddenly there were like 01598319358105803985038519483081048 fireworks in the sky!  
EVERYONE CHEERED!  
HENRY STILL CHASED AFTER THE ALPACAS!  
"NOW THAT IT'S A NEW YEAR LETS GO BACK INSIDE!" SCREAMED RACHEL

EVERYONE WENT BACK INSIDE EXCEPT FOR HENRY!

"letz all frickle frackle" said michelle.

"NO." said Rod.

"YES," said everyone else.

"FINE." said Rod.

SO THEY ALL FRICKLE FRACKLED!

HENRY WAS STILL CHASING THE ALPACAS AND THEN HE WALKED INTO HIS HOUSE AND SAW EVERYONE DOING THE FRICKLE FRACKLE

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WHY IS EVERYONE DOING THE FRICKLE FRACKLE?!" SCREAMED HENRY.

"FUCK YOU HENRY I WANNA FRICKLE FRACKLE IN PEACE!11!" screamed Rachel.

"FINE YOU SICK FUCKS GO AND FRICKLE FRACKLE HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU PERVS!" sighed Henry as he went outside.

So this story ends with Neil doing the frickle frackle with everyone else and Henry wondering what he got himself into THE END!


End file.
